


Breakfast

by Tsuminoaru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/pseuds/Tsuminoaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just couldn't resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/gifts).



> This crush is very recent but I don't think it will ever go away. Just in love with Ljummen's writing...........

 

___  
pssst, I'm Tsuminubiaru on tumblr if you want to fangirl over Teen Wolf and other stuff with me <3


End file.
